


Deadliest Sin

by agapi42



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapi42/pseuds/agapi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pride is the worst of all the deadly sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadliest Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Past Challenges' challenge on [](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/profile)[**primeval100**](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/), using the recent challenge 'Pride'. Spoilers for 3x03 and 3x10.

Helen’s trouble, her father always said, was her pride.

 

That pride led her to the affair with Stephen; to her eight years absence.

“ _Not now, Helen._ ”

She was better than this.

“ _...crackpot theories!_ ”

She’d show him.

 

That pride made her pull the trigger.

“ _Know what, Helen? You’re not as smart as I thought you were_.”

Suddenly the future didn’t matter: the shot was as impulsive a response as a book thrown across the room.

 

In that last remarkably clear moment, she knew that if a higher power existed, it had a twisted sense of humour.

Pride goes before a fall.


End file.
